


Of Sun and Warmth

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kageyama has a crush, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Most of the chapters are based on music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety, They're not together, minor daisuga, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: For the first time in his life Kageyama has a crush. And to be completely honest, he doesn't have any idea of what he's gonna do about it.I suck at summaries ugh





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Is there somewhere by Halsey

 

Kageyama Tobio never really thought about feelings.  
  
He didn't get excited about anything except volleyball and he only felt angry when he was fighting with someone, when he thought about school or when he met Oikawa-  that son of a bitch was really annoying. But the thing that he always thought about the most was volleyball.  
  
When he was on the court he felt... like he was home. He felt happy and proud every time he successfully set the ball to a teammate, making him score.  
  
He felt happy and confident when he was with his team, something that he never felt before he arrived at Karasuno, and knowing that he can trust all of them, even Tsukishima, to try their hardest to win every match made him feel amazing.  
  
But most of the time, he only thought about volleyball. When he was at school, when he did homework, when he was with his family, it was the only thing that mattered.

And then he met Hinata Shouyou.

When they first met, they were rivals. It was during a match when they were both in middle school, and, as everybody expected, Kageyama's team won.  
  
But to Kageyama, the ginger boy wasn't just a rival like all the others.  
When he saw Hinata at the game, he felt angry. He was angry at Hinata for wasting the talent he got, but also because of how hopeful he was, even though his team sucked. At the beginning, Kageyama thought that to Hinata, this was a joke, nobody in their right mind would compete in a volleyball match with a team that can't even play. But then he saw how his eyes sparkled every time he jumped, every time he touched the ball and he felt curious, especially when the short boy came to him after the game to announce that he will defeat him.  
  
He wanted to know more about this short boy with the big wide brown eyes.  
  
Eyes that haunted him weeks after the game.  
  
And then he started his first year in Karasuno (he was still embarrassed about Shiratorizawa not accepting him, but if coach Ukai really was coming back to coach the Karasunovolleyball team, this school was the best option he had left) and Hinata was suddenly his teammate.  
  
At first, they didn't get along and their rivalry almost got them kicked out of the team, but then they discovered that with each other, they were unstoppable. They became the secret weapon of Karasuno, and seeing his rival's surprise every time Hinata spiked the ball he set made him feel happy and so proud, and when Hinata turned to him with that big smile of his, he felt warm, like there was a fire lit inside of him.  
  
After he got used to how enthusiastic and cheerful Hinata was, he noticed small amazing things about the other boy.  
  
Like the way he would smile with wide eyes every time he spiked the ball, the way he bickered with Tsukishima, the way he always wanted to help in every way he could, the way he suddenly just burst out laughing in the middle of one of their usual fights, something that always made Kageyama smirk a little.  
  
The way he pursed his lips when he was trying to do his homework at Kageyama's house (because they were friends now), and the way he jumped from his place and suggested to just play volleyball instead, which was obviously better than Math. Hinata made him feel hopeful, embarrassed, happy, excited and good just by smiling that stupid smile of his.  
  
Hinata was like the sun, with his fiery red hair, his wide smile that almost never disappeared from his face, his light brown eyes that sparkled all the time... Kageyama felt warm every time he looked at him and after some time, he realized that he was in love.  
  
It was hard, to swallow his pride and to admit that he, Kageyama Tobio the king of the court, fell in love with the short and cheerful spiker.  
  
At first, he noticed that sometimes he just wanted to run his hand through Hinata's red hair without any reason, just because it looked really soft.  
Then he noticed that every time Hinata high-fived him, put his arm around his shoulder or just touched him in general, he felt like he was on fire, his cheeks turned red and he just wanted more.  
  
  
He wanted to hold Hinata's hand when he felt like it, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, maybe do even more explicit things that he couldn't think about without turning red and shaking, he wanted to do everything.  
  
He wanted to talk to Hinata about everything that came to mind, he wanted Hinata to comfort him when he was sad, he wanted to be the first person Hinata talked to when something big happened.  
  
He wanted to go with Hinata to romantic walks and dates just like in the movies his mother sees, he wanted to wake up in the morning with Hinata beside him, smiling bright and happy just for him.  
  
He wanted to call Hinata by his given name, Shouyou, without it being weird and he wanted Hinata to call him Tobio.  
  
He wanted to tell Hinata over and over again that he loved him because he really did, he loved him even more than volleyball( he never thought he'd love something more than volleyball) and he wanted the world to know that.  
  
But he couldn't tell him.  
He was scared of rejection, he was afraid of what everyone will think and say, he was terrified of Hinata not returning his feelings and just laughing at him and leaving him.  
He was afraid that Hinata might love someone else, like Kenma from Nekoma, because they did talk a lot and maybe he really loved him more than Kageyama.  
  
He was afraid that they would stop being friends because Hinata was the first friend he ever had, and he would miss everything they did together, like eating meatballs after practice, racing to school every day, doing homework together, playing video games, laughing at Tsukishima and then laughing at each other.

So he preferred to stay like this, just looking from afar, keeping his feelings bottled inside because he couldn't bear the thought of something taking his sunshine away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can't stop thinking about Hinata, and it's driving him wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeY guys! So here is the second chapter, hope you like it :)  
> I might have some grammar mistakes, sorry about that, English is not my main language.  
> Song for this chapter: Wild by Troye Sivan

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Alright, guys! Practice's over, good job and see you tomorrow morning!" Takeda Ittetsu smiled at the group of sweating teenagers in front of him. He was really proud of them; they've come so far since he joined the team as its advisor.  
  
They were a few weeks before the Spring high preliminary and even though everyone on the team was nervous, he knew that they will amaze all the teams that will be there like they always do. But one of the boys seemed to be lost in thoughts, no entirely focused, which was really rare when it comes to Kageyama- Kun.  
  
Takeda wondered what was on the boy's mind, what can be as important as being a distraction from volleyball? It's probably school, Kageyama always had to work hard so his grades wouldn't be too low, he couldn't risk being suspended from the team.  
  
Takeda knew that being a teenager was hard, but he hoped Kageyama would get over his problems as fast as possible, he was one of their best players and they had to win and go to Nationals.  
  
"We have to win and go to Nationals. I know you can do it." Kageyama Tobio kept what Takeda Sensei said last week in mind every time he felt his muscles aching, every time he felt out of breath, every time he felt exhausted after practice.  
He knew that every minute he spent in the gym was another minute of training that might help them go to Nationals.  
  
He also knew that it meant more time with Hinata.  
  
He didn't think that his crush was that bad at first. He told himself that it was just a stupid crush that will go away, he thought that he was probably just making a big deal out of nothing.  
  
But now he noticed how Hinata was always there. They were together on the way to school, they were together at lunch, they were together at morning and afternoon practice, they went home together and sometimes even visited each other's houses.  
  
It should have bothered him. Usually, being with a bouncing ball of happiness and joy all day would make him mad, but Hinata just made him smile. And laugh. And feel like a character from a shoujo manga, and unfortunately, he felt like he was the desperate young girl who is in love with the bad boy who's blunt about her feelings.  
  
He's supposed to be the mysterious bad boy who can't understand feelings, not Hinata for fuck's sake.  
It was as if Hinata was the only thing Kageyama could think about.  
  
He thought about him in the morning when he combed his hair ("Kageyama you should spike your hair up its ugly the way you always style it!" "SHUT UP HINATA"), He thought about Hinata when he ate breakfast ("Kageyama you can't always eat cereals at breakfast that’s boring!"), he thought about him when he was on his way to school (Hinata could run past him any moment, he always cheated when they raced to school), he thought about him in class ("Kageyama you need to stop daydreaming in class! You'll be suspended from club!"), Hinata was on his mind when he thought about volleyball and when they were playing ("Kageyama, set me the ball one more time!"), he just couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
  
And it was driving him wild.  
  
So maybe it was more than a crush. Kageyama didn’t know what to do about it, he was hopeless when it came to feelings and love.  
  
He needed help, but he just didn't know who could help him get over his crush on Hinata Shouyou.  
  
\--------------------  
  
It was the end of afternoon practice and Kageyama finished the last lap they had to run. He walked to the bench, taking a long sip from his water bottle and wiping his forehead. Hinata was sitting on the bench, his face pale and his hands shaking, he wasn’t feeling well and coach Ukai told him to rest.  
  
"Oi Hinata, are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"You don’t look okay."  
  
"I'm fine just tired."  
  
Kageyama looked at Hinata for a few seconds then shrugged. He went to the club room to get changed and when he came back, Sugawara was standing next to Hinata, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Hey Kageyama, can you walk Hinata home? I'm a bit worried about him and I want to be sure he gets home, and since you live close to him I thought you could do it, I hope it's not too much of a bother."  
  
Kageyama looked at his friend who looked like he would faint any second and sighed. "Yeah, sure, I'll do it."  
  
Suga smiled an angelic smile and patted Kageyama on the back "Thanks, Kageyama-Kun!"  
  
Kageyama kind of regretted his decision now. Hinata was totally out of it, he walked really slowly and looked like a zombie, not even walking straight. He tried to be patient, but patience never was his strong side.  
  
"Hinata get on my back."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kageyama sighed loudly and walked to Hinata, standing in front of him with his back turned. "You're slower than my grandma and she's dead, so unless you want me to leave you here until some creepy rapist finds you, climb. On. My. Back."  
  
Hinata stood there for a moment, a faint blush on his pale cheeks, and then wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and his legs around the taller boy's waist. Kageyama was glad Hinata couldn’t see his face because he was redder than the jerseys they wore in Nekoma. His heart was beating fast in his chest, butterflies filled his stomach, it was all too cliché.  
Having Hinata so close to him made him feel warm and safe, he wished they could be close like that all the time.  
  
"Kageyama... you smell really good."  
  
"Sh- shut up dumbass!" Kageyama blushed even more but secretly smiled.  
  
Hinata thought he smells good.  
  
The walk to Hinata's house was short and Kageyama kind of felt sad, because it means he has to let go of Hinata. He walked to the front door of the house and knocked. After a few seconds, he heard someone running to the door and when it opened he saw that it was Hinata's little sister, Natsu. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile, Natsu was like a replica of Hinata but shorter. They had the same wild ginger hair, big brown eyes, and  the same big sweet smile. Sometimes when he went to Hinata's house, Natsu would beg them to play with her until they agreed and even though Hinata always apologized about it, Kageyama didn’t mind. He always wanted to have little siblings, and Natsu was probably the sweetest kid he ever met.  
  
"Tobio-kun!"  
  
"Hey, Natsu. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great! Mom bought me a new board game last week would you like to come and play with Hinata and me sometimes?"  
  
"Sure, but can you maybe call your mom? Hinata wasn’t feeling well so I walked him home."  
  
"Okay- MOM! SHOUYOU FAINTED AND TOBIO-KUN WALKED HIM HOME!"  
  
After reassuring Hinata-san that everything was fine and that no, bringing Shouyou home was no trouble at all, he went back home. All the way back he was lost in thoughts again, and he could almost feel Hinata's touch on his neck, almost smell his scent on his jacket. He's probably going crazy.  
  
When he laid in bed later that night, he knew that he had to do something.  
  
He had to talk to someone who was good at this stuff, and he knew exactly who is the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********Sorry for any grammar mistakes!***************  
> Song for this chapter: Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots

The more he thought about it, the more Kageyama realized that the only thing keeping him from telling Hinata he loves him is the fact that he's scared.  
  
Not just scared of rejection, but also scared of his own feelings. He's never been in love before, he never felt the whole butterflies in your stomach, blushing, daydreaming thing.  
  
He knew a lot about love from books, movies and the people he knew.  
  
However, it was always a love story between a boy and a girl. He knew that he wasn't the only boy who liked boys, he caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissing in the gym after practice once (it was awkward), but he still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it's wrong.  
  
It wasn't the only thing he was scared of. He knew that love was something that could make you feel amazing, it can make you feel like nothing can stop you like that person is the only one in the world.  
  
But he also knew that love can destroy you. Love can make you feel like you're empty, like there's nothing worth living for (not like in that vampire movie where the weird chick jumped off a cliff though. That was definitely taking things too far).  
  
So he was afraid, because he didn't know how he would react, he didn't know what he would do if something like would happen. He didn't need distractions, and he definitely didn't need heartbreak, so he tried to stay away from people, never getting too close. Getting hurt just wasn't worth it.  
  
But Hinata was different.  
  
He made Kageyama feel adventurous, made him feel like he would take any risk just to be with him. Hinata was the only one who managed to break through the walls he kept up for so long, he made him feel like he was on fire, like he was alive.  
Since he realized he's in love with Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama felt like he was higher than he's ever been.  
  
And it felt amazing, just like in the movies.  
  
  
  
"So you're in love with Hinata."  
  
"Yes, please don't tell anyone- why are you laughing?!" Sugawara Koshi smirked at the younger boy who was sitting next to him, blushing and looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.  
  
He already knew that something was going on between the two first years. He saw the glances they threw at each other when they thought no one was looking, the way they looked at each other like they just understood each other without even speaking.  
  
"Why are you talking about this with me?"  
  
" You just seem like the kind of person who gives good advice, without judging. And you're the only one on the team I can talk with, it's not like I can talk about feeling with Tsukishima."  
  
Kageyama imagined sitting with Tsukishima under a tree, talking about Hinata and Yamaguchi (Tsukkiyama was real, it was obvious to everyone on the team), and chuckled.  
  
"Ha, I guess you're right. Well if you ask me, I think you just need to tell him. Keeping your feelings inside is never good."  
  
"I can't! I can't tell him, he probably doesn't feel the same way and even if he did ... " Kageyama looked up at Suga with a pained expression "I'm not good at these things. Talking about what I feel and what I want. I'll probably mess it up like I always do."  
  
Suga watched him silently for a few minutes. He could see how much this was troubling his friend. He thought about it for a second and then smiled widely again. "You know what? Don't tell him yet. Just act the same way you always do with him and try to see if he says or do something that hints he feels the same way. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Kageyama eyed him suspiciously, but then just sighed and agreed, deciding to trust Suga since he was probably the calmest and the sanest person on the team.  
  
"So what did he want?" Daichi asked the second practice was over. He was very curious about what Kageyama wanted since he looked really stressed, the same way he looked like when he saw Oikawa Tooru .  
  
"About that" Suga turned to him with a mischievous smile that was unlike him (it kind of turned Daichi on but he'll never say it out loud), "I need your help."  
  
  
  
  
Kageyama didn't know what he wanted more, to kill Hinata or to make out with him.  
  
Didn't that dumb ass knew that biting his lips was not good? Especially when he did it in front of his crush who thought it made him even more attractive?  
Kageyama never noticed that habit before, but now that he did, it was driving him crazy.  
  
"Oi Kageyama, are you okay?" Hinata's high-pitched voice immediately snapped him out of his daydream, and he tried to not blush when he looked at the wide smile that was almost blinding him.  
  
"Ha, are you worried about your boyfriend shrimp? Don't worry, the king is always at his best when he plays volleyball." Tsukishima sneered and Kageyama was definitely blushing now, just because someone called him Hinata's boyfriend.  
  
"Wh- what are you talking about? Ka- Kageyama isn't my boyfriend haha." Kageyama felt a pang in his chest when Hinata laughed and said that. Of course he would react like that, he probably thought that someone being with Kageyama is funny.  
  
"Shut up Tsukishima, I don't have time for your bullshit."  
  
Tsukishima smirked even wider than before "Oh, did I hit a touchy subject? Should I apologize?"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"Do you know what I think? I think you're angry because you actually want Hinata to be your-" before he finished his sentence and before Yamaguchi had the time to yell "Tsukki watch out!", Kageyama jumped at the tall boy and raised his fist, ready to let all his frustration on this annoying asshole, but somebody pulled him back.  
  
He turned around and saw that the one pulling him back were Hinata and Tanaka.Tanaka held him for a few seconds, in case he tried to hit Tsukishima again and then stepped back, but Hinata still held his arm.  
  
He looked at him with a worried look mixed with confusion, and it was too much for Kageyama who shook the small boy away.  
  
He and Tsukishima kept looking at each other with death glares, and coach Ukai walked to them, an angry look on his face. "I don't know what this is about, but you're both going home before I give you an even worse punishment. Now."  
  
They both took their stuff and walked to the club room to change, ignoring each other. They changed in silence, not even looking at each other when Tsukishima spoke angrily "You know I'm right. You just got angry like a little kid because you're a coward."  
  
Kageyama didn't say anything and just packed his stuff until he snapped back: "Yeah well it's not like you told Yamaguchi about your crush on him. Everybody knows about it too."  
  
Tsukishima picked up his bag and opened the door, turning to look at Kageyama " At least I have a chance of him liking me back. Unlike you. He hates you."  
  
He walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Kageyama to look at his bag, tear filling his eyes.  
  
Because as much as Kageyama hated Tsukishima Kei, he couldn't deny the fact that he was probably right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistake!

It's been two weeks since the fight between Kageyama and Tsukishima and Kageyama still can't get what Tsukishima said out of his head.

He knows that Tsukishima is just an asshole who picks a fight with him every time he can, but he's not wrong.

Why would Hinata even love him?

He tries to look for something pretty about himself, something that Hinata can be attracted to (if he even is attracted to guys).  
He stands in front of the mirror one evening after dinner, staring at himself, feeling as vulnerable and exposed as if thousands of people were watching him.

His eyes are nice. They are a deep shade of blue, the same as his mother's.  
His hair color wasn't bad but his haircut is a bit dorky and boring.  
Maybe he should try to style his hair... maybe Hinata will think he's prettier...  
But that meant getting up earlier in the morning. Ugh.  
He'll just think about the hair later.

He has a toned body thanks to volleyball (even though he eats a lot of junk food), he's tall,(unlike Hinata who needs to drink more milk) and his face is kind of handsome.  
Even after coming to the conclusion that he's not ugly, he still knows that nobody can put up with his personality, not for long.

He is blunt, rude, grumpy, he gets bad grades at school and he's always busy with volleyball.  
Hinata probably wouldn't mind the volleyball and school parts since they have that in common but they're just so... different.

Hinata always smiles, while Kageyama never does because his smile scares people.  
Hinata gets along with people, while Kageyama has no idea how to interact with them even when he wants to.  
Hinata is warm and shining, but Kageyama is cold and dull.  
Hinata loves scary movies and classic rock music (who would have thought) while Kageyama is more into science fiction and alternative rock and pop.

The only thing that connects them is volleyball, what if something or someone takes that away?  
Would they still be friends?  
Would Hinata still talk to him?

Probably not.  
The only reason they are friends is that they are teammates, they are a duo on the court, if one of them would have gone to another school, they would be enemies right now.

He knows one thing, though.  
Hinata thinks of him as a really good volleyball player, he still remembers the conversation he had with Suga about that.  
The way Hinata looks up to him sometimes really flatters him, more than it does when other people do it, it makes him feel important somehow.

He also looks up to Hinata, he always tries over and over again when he doesn't succeed, he never gives up because he wants to be the best.

Kageyama admires that about him, he admires his strength, he's jealous of it because he gives up easily, always have.

Kageyama still doesn't understand why he loves Hinata Shouyou so much. He loves him so much, wants him so much it's starting to get out of control, and the only thing that can distract him is listening to music, thinking of what could've been.  
**********  
"Kageyama!"

Kageyama throws the ball with precision the second he hears Hinata's voice calling out.

Hinata perfectly spikes the ball and look at his hand in amazement like he almost always does, Kageyama used to think it's really weird but now he thinks the face Hinata makes when he spikes the ball is one of the cutest things in the world, almost as cute as his sleepy face.  
How did he end up thinking the guy who puked on somebody's crotch is cute? Maybe something *is* wrong with him?

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Coach Ukai says they 're going to practice receiving and he can hear Hinata whining about how he wants to do spikes.  
The rest of the practice goes smoothly( Hinata receives the ball with his face just one time, which is an improvement) and Kageyama continues to ignore Tsukishima as much as he can, he's on Ukai's and Daichi's radar now and fighting again will only make things worse for him.  
When they're done with practice, he follows the whole team and goes to the club room. He takes off his sweaty clothes, doing his best to keep his eyes off Hinata who is doing the same.

"Hey, Hinata! I heard about what happened today, congrats!" Tanaka smirks at Hinata who is as red as a tomato.  
"Ohhh what happened?" Nishinoya looks at Hinata in interest, who just looks to the ground.  
"N-Nothing happened-"  
"Yeah right! A girl confessed to our little Hinata today!"  
No one says a word until Nishinoya bursts out laughing, Tanaka joining him. Yamaguchi and Sugawara smile at Hinata and even Tsukishima smirks a bit.  
Hinata is bombarded with questions about the girl and what she said but none of this matter to Kageyama who is frozen in his spot.

He tries to imagine it, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a cute smile, standing in front of Hinata and confessing to him while he looks at her with the same shining smile he has when he plays volleyball.

What did Hinata say? Did he agree to go on a date with her? Did he blush and ran away? Did he kiss her?!

Kageyama is startled from his frozen state when he imagines the last scene and just takes his bag and storms out of the club room, but no one notices except Tsukishima who just looks at him with a bored look.  
It's already dark outside and Kageyama walks quickly, tears brimming his eyes.

*******************  
When he gets to the park, he lays on the grass and looks at the stars, listening to the music which is bursting from his phone.

The beach by The Neighbourhood comes up and Kageyama closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, letting Jesse Rutherford's voice calm him down.

This is getting ridiculous.  
Almost crying in front of the whole team without any reason is one thing, but listening to sad music in the middle of a park, like some depressed character from a YA novel is a new low even for him.  
Who knew that love makes you pathetic?

He almost has a heart attack when he hears a soft thud beside him but when he opens his eyes he sees that it's just Hinata, looking at him with that creepy look he has sometimes when he try to scare people.  
He swallows the lump in his throat and looks at the ginger boy with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving without saying anything so I came her because I know you're upset. What's wrong?"

Kageyama loves the face Hinata makes when he's worried. He looks cute even when he is serious, it makes Kageyama feel all funny inside.

Why won't the idiot stop doing things that make Kageyama fall for him even more?

"Nothing's wrong." Kageyama huffs and changes the music to Sweater Weather even if he knows Hinata hates The Neighbourhood (why would anyone hate The Neighbourhood?) and Hinata doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"When I was twelve my dad left us."

"What?!"

Kageyama never saw Hinata's dad but he never asked, knowing that it would be rude. He would never have thought he _left_.

"Yeah. He was cheating on my mom, she found out, they had this huge argument. After that, he just packed a suitcase and left. After a few weeks, they got a divorce. He came here to say goodbye and left to America or something. He calls us on birthdays but I don't talk to him. Natsu does, though. She misses him but he doesn't give a shit."

Kageyama stares at him in shock.

He never heard Hinata curse or speak with such a sad voice. Hinata looks like he is in pain just by speaking about it and Kageyama doesn't understand why he is telling him such a personal thing if it makes him so upset.

"I'm telling you this because I know what it feels like. To be in pain without talking about it. I used to cry myself to sleep every day but Natsu heard me one time, she told my mom and I saw a psychologist and it felt so good, you know?" Hinata looks at him with a soft smile and tearful eyes "talking. I told him all the things I never told anyone and it felt really good because I felt like this huge weight was lifted from my shoulders, I felt happy."

Hinata is looking at the stars now, the smile lingering on his face.

"My point is, you don't have to keep everything to yourself. You can talk to me, I'm your best friend after all!"

Hinata is back to his cheerful self now and Kageyama takes his small hand in his, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"You don't have to be, it's not your fault."

Hinata is now looking at him too and Kageyama starts to lean in when he remembers what Hinata said.

_"I'm your best friend after all!"_

Right. They're just friends, he can't forget that. He can't let his emotions run everything.

"Sometimes I just... feel like I'm not good enough."

Hinata furrows his eyebrows at him, a confused look on his face "What do you mean?"

"It's just... the only thing I'm good at his volleyball. My personality is awful, I'm not smart... I just feel like I'm not worth it."

Hinata doesn't say anything and for a moment Kageyama is scared.

_This is it, I scared him off and now I'm going to be alone, just like before_

Hinata jumps to his feet and for a moment Kageyama thinks he's leaving but Hinata just point his finger at him, an angry look on his face.

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Huh?"

"You're the king! I know you hate that nickname, but you really are, you're the best volleyball player I know you can't give up until I beat you!"

Kageyama looks up at Hinata with wide eyes, not really understanding what's going on.

"What I want to say is... you are good enough, okay? You are a good volleyball player, but you also know how to make every player feel like their the best! Maybe you don't see it, but you always lift the team's spirit, you're so powerful and you make everyone feel hopeful just by standing with us! And yes, you are rude and not good with people but you're still a very good friend, you help me with volleyball and with school and that means you're a good person!"

Kageyama looks at Hinata stunned by his speech, still too shocked to say anything.

"So don't you dare get depressed now Bakageyama, I don't allow you to give up until I defeat you and become the king!"

Kageyama gets up and smiles at Hinata who immediately smiles back at him.

"Thanks, dumbass."

"You're welcome"

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cliche oh my god. I hope you'll like it.   
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low   
> Kiss the girl from The Little Mermaid
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language!

"Movie night?"

"Yep! This Friday at my house! You can all sleepover if you want my house is big enough and my parents won't be home. "

"I just remembered that I have this really important thing on Friday."

"Tsukishima you're coming too."

Kageyama looked suspiciously at Sugawara who was smiling menacingly at Tsukishima. He had a feeling this "movie night" had something to do with what he told Suga.

The problem is that Kageyama never had a movie night or a sleepover before, he never had friends.

Should he bring his pajamas? What if they laugh at him? Should he bring a pillow or is that too childish? What was he supposed to do ?!

"Hey, Kageyama! Want us to walk together to Suga-San's house? Your house is on the way, I can pick you up."  
  
Hinata was looking up at Kageyama with a hopeful face, as if there was nothing he would rather do than spend more time than he had to with the black haired setter.

"Sure." Kageyama shrugged.

"Yay! I can't wait! I've never been in a sleepover before!"

"Me neither. What movies do you think we'll watch?"

Hinata still talked excitedly when they arrived at his house and Kageyama's heart skipped a beat when Hinata high fived him and went into his house before shouting: "See you tomorrow!"

The only thing he thought about on his way home was the feeling of Hinata's hand on his and the brown eyes that made him melt all over again every time he looked at them.   
  
******************  
When Kageyama heard the knock on his door, he nervously grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to his mother who smiled happily at him. He knew how happy she was happy about him having friends now, he still remembers all the times he cried in her arms, asking her why nobody wants to be friends with him.

He opened the door and was about to scowl Hinata for being late but when he looked down at the ginger-head, the only thing he could do was blush and try not to die from the cuteness.

Hinata was wearing a Nightmare before Christmas onesie. And he looked adorable.

For a few seconds Kageyama didn't say anything, but then he burst into laughter.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Hinata pouted at him and tried to look angry, which only made him look cuter than before.

"Hey don't laugh! It's my favorite movie!"

Kageyama forced himself to stop laughing and smiled: "Sorry, sorry. I love that movie too."

Hinata was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and Kageyama blushed under his hard stare.

"Why are you staring at me like a creep, dumbass?"

"Your smile is pretty."

"Huh?"

Kageyama blushed even harder now. Hinata wasn't scared of his smile?

"You can actually look nice when you try! You should do that more often."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.   
"Come on, dumbass. We're going to be late because of you."

Suga was the one who opened the door when they arrived.

"You're finally here! Come in."

Suga led them to the living room, where the whole team was sitting on the couch and the floor, blankets, pillows, cans of soda and junk food all around them.

Suga pushed them toward the biggest couch, where there was a small place left between Asahi and Ennoshita.

"I'll just sit on the floor there isn't enough room-"

"No, no Kageyama, you're going to sit here next to Hinata, okay? " the way Suga grinned was scary, so he sat down, defeated.

Hinata sat down too, but Half of Hinata's body was on him.

Oh no.

He looked up at Suga with alarm but the third year just winked at him and sat on Daichi's lap, making the captain blush.  
 _  
The cheeky bastard._

They were all debating on which movie to watch when Nishinoya shouted: "There's a Disney marathon on tv right now let's watch it!"

Everybody agreed, except Tsukishima who said it was childish (nobody paid attention to him since Yamaguchi once told them Tsukishima cries every time he sees Brother Bear and The Lion King) and they all sat in silence, waiting for the first movie to start.

"Yessss it's Peter Pan!" Hinata exclaimed and accidently slapped Kageyama who couldn't help but smile when Hinata sang along to the songs.

When he thought about it, Hinata kind of looked like Peter Pan, with his red hair, pointy nose, cheerful attitude and the way he looked like he was flying every time he jumped.

When Kageyama looked at him singing, the only thing he could think of was that Hinata is magic, and he couldn't get enough of it.   
  
*******************

It was around 10pm and they already saw Hercules, The Hunchback of Notredame and Mulan ( Tanaka and Nishinoya singing along to "I'll make a man out" was one of the funniest things Kageyama ever saw) and Kageyama walked to the kitchen to get drinks for everybody.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Tsukishima making popcorn and he was about to turn around and go back to the living room when Tsukishima looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kageyama poured the drinks as fast as he could without making eye contact and was about to leave when Tsukishima awkwardly said: "I'm sorry."

Kageyama turned to look at him, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry and I didn't mean it." Tsukishima's voice was soft and it sounded weird and out of character.

Kageyama suddenly felt annoyed, he didn't like it when people felt sorry for him.

"Don't apologize, I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I'm not. I actually think Hinata likes you too."

"Yeah right."   
  
"I'm serious. I'm good at reading people, I know what they're thinking. I see the way Hinata looks at you like you're some kind of god or something."

Kageyama could hear the bitterness in Tsukishima's voice, he sounded kind of jealous.

"So you know that Yamaguchi loves you too?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you two together?"

Tsukishima smirked as usual but he looked beaten down as if he's been asked this question too many times.

"Because I'm a coward. I'm afraid of him getting sick of me because I'm cold and emotionless even with the people I love."

"When you love someone, you should tell them. Especially when they love you too. Don't let them go."

Tsukishima didn't answer and Kageyama took that as his cue to leave, taking the tray with the glasses and leaving the kitchen.

When he sat on the couch he saw that The Little Mermaid just started. He tried to focus on the movie and not on Hinata's head on his shoulder without much success.

"Is it me or do Ariel and Eric look like Hinata and Kageyama?" Suga laughed when the scene on the boat started.

"It's just you."

"No, Kageyama he's right! We should definitely dress up as them when it's Halloween!"

"Do you want to wear a dress?"

"You're so stupid Bakegeyama! Many people make gender bent costumes. Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Okay let's start now. Ursula just took your voice, you have to shut up."

Hinata was about to reply but then just turned back to the movie, looking angrily at the screen.

_Oh no, I probably hurt him and he'll never speak with me again shit shit why do I always ruin everything-_

Hinata put his head back on Kageyama's shoulder which snapped him out of his thoughts. Suga was raising his eyebrows at him, nodding toward the screen where Sebastian was singing to Eric, telling him to kiss the girl.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata who was on the verge of falling asleep, his hair messy and his lips pouty.

Yep. He definitely wanted to kiss the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth chapter!  
> I wrote this really late and I'm not sure it's that good but I hope you like it anyway :)  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake, English is not my native language!  
> Songs for this chapter: Stomach tied in knots by Sleeping with Sirens, Kiss you by One direction and Ruby by Twenty One Pilots (this song doesn't have anything to do with the chapter but I listened to it while writing and it's an amazing song so)

"I swear I'm going to kill them."

It was a Saturday, and Kageyama was trying to make his English homework which he completely forgot were due the next day, but the constant buzzing of his phone made concentrating even harder on him since he sucked at English.

Nishinoya and Tanaka have been spamming the team's group chat with memes and dirty jokes for an hour. It was a nice distraction at the beginning, but now it was just annoying, especially memes about the PPAP song which Kageyama found awful.  
  
His phone buzzed loudly again and Kageyama picked it up and almost threw it on his bed when he saw that this time it was a message from Sugawara

He opened the chat and saw that Sugawara had sent him a picture of Hinata and him, curled on the couch and watching Lady and the Tramp.  
Hinata's head was on Kageyama's shoulder who had his arm around the older boy's waist, both leaning into each other.

Kageyama blushed and quickly typed a response:

_"He was cold and told me to warm him up that's it."_

He anxiously waited for a reply, which came a few seconds after he sent the message.

_"Yeah, right. I bet you'd like to warm him up in another way if you know what I mean ;) "_

Kageyama immediately closed the chat, lay down on his bed and tried to focus. It was not the moment to think about other ways to "warm Hinata up". That was just wrong.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling and over thinking his life choices, Kageyama looked at the picture again.

It was cute, he had to admit. Hinata's eyes were half open as if he was about to fall asleep. He did fall asleep in the end, now that Kageyama thought about it.  
But for some reason, at the time Kageyama didn't mind the weight on his shoulder. He didn't mind it when his arm fell asleep because of Hinata sleeping on it. He didn't mind the mocking looks he got from Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima.

Without even thinking about it, Kageyama set the picture as his phone background , even though people might see it and ask questions. Because for the first time in his life, he didn't care about anything or anyone except the short ginger boy who fell asleep on his shoulder.

He was a goner.  
  
************

"Kenma just texted me! They're almost there!" Hinata excitedly shoved his phone in Kageyama's face who just pushed him away.

They were going to have a practice match against Nekoma, and Kageyama wasn't excited at all, even though he knew it was a great opportunity to get better and play volleyball against a great team.

Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he wasn't excited anymore because they played against them a lot of times before.

It totally wasn't because of how excited Hinata was about Kenma Kozume coming. He wasn't jealous of the weird quiet guy.

Nope. He definitely wasn't.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata ran and opened it before anyone else had time to respond.

Kuroo Tetsuro, the Nekoma captain came into the gym, smirking as usual and Kageyama sighed loudly while he went to greet the cats with the others.  
  
******

"I can't believe we lost! Three times!" Hinata annoyingly whined, pouting and crossing his arms on his chest.  
They were cleaning the gym and Hinata has been complaining about the games for the past twenty minutes.  
  
"But you won twice." Kenma's voice was emotionless as usual, but Kageyama could see a hint of amusement in his voice, which made him more irritated than he should have been.  
  
"You were amazing Kenma-San! Your sets were perfect and I totally wasn't expecting the dump shot you did in the second set!"

Kageyama didn't even notice how hard he was holding the broom until Sugawara gently took it from his hands.

"Why won't you go put away the balls with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? I'll take it from here."

Kageyama walked away without saying a word, suddenly feeling more sad than angry.

Watching Hinata complaining Kenma hurt more than he thought it would. It was stupid, but he was also feeling hurt because Hinata hasn't given him any attention since they finished playing, which was unusual.  
He was used to Hinata jumping on him after games while yelling: "Nice Bakageyama!", he was used to Hinata talking and analyzing every minute of the game with him. He really missed it now.

He should have had expected it. Kenma might be a bit distant and emotionless, but he was better than him. He didn't yell and insulted Hinata. He wasn't mean to him.

Kageyama watched Hinata talking to Kenma and Lev about some game on Kenma's phone, looking as cheerful as always, and another jolt of pain hit him in the chest. Of course, Hinata would fall in love with someone like Kenma, they're different but they get along, they don't bicker every two minutes.

"Oi king, are you going to help or did you came here to stare at thin air?" Kageyama turned around and looked at Tsukishima who was picking up scattered balls which were lying on the floor with Yamaguchi and Kuroo.  
  
"Are you okay, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi looked at him worriedly, and for a moment Kageyama wanted to tell them how he felt, wanted to spill everything to someone no matter who, but just nodded and helped them.  
  
Kuroo looked at him with a wide smirk which definitely wasn't good.  
"So Kageyama, if you had to kiss someone from your team who would you choose?"

"What?!" Kuroo smirked at Kageyama who was completely surprised by the question.

"Let's be honest, your team is filled with handsome guys, it shouldn't be hard for you. If I had to pick I'd say... Daichi-San. Or Sugawara. Maybe both at the same time, who knows?"

Yamaguchi and Kageyama looked at the black haired in horror while Tsukishima rolled his eyes: "You're gross."

Kuroo just smirked at the blonde and put an arm around his shoulder.  
"Are you jealous, Kei-Kun? If you want a kiss you just have to ask."

"Not thanks."

Kageyama chuckled at Tsukishima's response but then he saw Yamaguchi looking down with pursed lips.  
Oh. Yamaguchi probably thinks that Kuroo's flirting means something since he doesn't know that Tsukishima loves him too.

Kageyama started to feel bad for his freckled friend until he remembered that he was in the same situation. Well almost, since Hinata didn't love him back.

"Who would you choose then, Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi."

Tsukishima said this without any hesitation, and Kageyama was surprised about how easy it was for him to say he wants to kiss his best friend.

"You can't pick Yamaguchi, he's you best friend that's too easy."

Tsukishima looked at the older boy with an annoyed look and then walked to Yamaguchi, grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together.

Yamaguchi dropped the ball he was holding and his eyes were wide for a few seconds, but then he wrapped his lanky arms around Tsukishima's neck, bringing them closer.

The whole gym was silent but them everybody erupted into cheers, except Kageyama who just looked at the kissing boys with a stunned look.

So Tsukishima wasn't actually a coward. Interesting.

"Woah! How did that happen?"

Kageyama turned his eyes to Hinata who's eyes and mouth were wide open.  
"Kuroo asked him who he'd kiss out of the team. He decided to just show him, I guess."

Hinata didn't say anything for a minute and then asked with a curious look: "Who would you?"

"Huh?"

"Who would you like to kiss?"

Kageyama was a bit surprised by the question. Why did Hinata want to know who he wanted to kiss?

"I dunno."

_I really want to kiss you, like, all the time._

Kageyama sulked and walked away from Hinata. He looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who smiled at each other and left the gym.

Why did he have to fall in love with someone who will never love him back? Why didn't he have the courage to tell Hinata about his feelings, why couldn't he just kiss Hinata and spill everything?

"Hey, Bakageyama!"

"What, dumbass?" Kageyama turned around to Hinata who was running to him. The shorter boy looked at him with an even more curious look.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of Tsukishima and Tadashi? Was it because of what I asked? Because if it is, it's okay if you don't want to kiss anyone. Wait, is there someone you do want to kiss? Holy shit who is it Kageyama tell me-"

And maybe it was just to shut him up, maybe it was because of his feelings which were growing more and more these past weeks and maybe it was just _because_ , but Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Give me love by Ed Sheeran.  
> I know it's a bit short but next chapter is going to be longer than usual don't worry.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language!

It didn't last long.  
Kageyama's lips touched Hinata's only for a few seconds, but these few seconds were enough to make his heart flutter and his legs shake. When he moved back, he knew that he was probably blushing like crazy.

Hinata didn't say anything, and for a minute they just looked at each other with flushed faces and wide eyes, until Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice:

"Why did you do this, Kageyama?"

Kageyama didn't answer, he just looked at Hinata who was looking down with a weird expression.

"I... Thought that kissing you would make you shut up. Sorry. It didn't mean anything."

_Whoa. Great, Kageyama. This is definitely the best excuse you could have come up with. He's totally not going to find out about your crush on him now. You deserve an award for being the dumbest person on earth holy shit-_

Kageyama was trying to not panic and he didn't notice the hurtful look Hinata made before he smiled tightly.

"Oh, right. Haha, Don't worry, it's fine. Sorry about being loud."

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two until Hinata cleared his throat.

"Um. I promised Kenma I'll show him this manga after the game, so I have to go."

He was walking to the gym before Kageyama had the chance to say anything back and when he heard the door shut, Kageyama kicked the brick wall in anger, immediately jumping and cursing loudly at the pain.

Wonderful. He kissed Hinata, who probably hated him now. Kageyama could imagine him telling Kenma about the kiss, both of them laughing at him.

God, he's such an idiot. Why did he have to kiss Hinata? He probably saw right through him when he said that it didn't mean anything.  
Now things are going to be awkward between them. Hinata is going to stop being his friend, he's going to be alone again.

He stood there for a long time, lost in thoughts. He didn't even pay attention to how late it was until Ennoshita called him, telling him to gather all of his stuff since they were going to lock up the gym.

After he picked up his gym bag, he turned to Hinata, took a deep breath and asked with a shaky voice:

"Hey, do you want to walk home together?"

Hinata just shook his head and walked out without sparing him a glance.

"Sorry, um. I have to go somewhere."

So, for the first time in months, Kageyama walked home alone, feeling more lonely than he ever did before.

  
It's been a week since the kiss, and things were weird.

Kageyama knew that being even more awkward than usual was not helping, but Hinata seemed distant. He didn't smile to Kageyama as much as he did before, he didn't walk home with him anymore( he always had lame excuses, like having to go to a grocery store two blocks away even though there was one next to his house), he stopped fighting with him about the stupidest things, he even stopped calling for tosses when they were at practice.  
Kageyama felt like an addict who didn't get a dose. He wanted Hinata to be with him, talk and smile at him at the most random times.  
No, he _needed_  Hinata to be by his side, annoying him with his small gestures and smiles.

Sometimes he looked at Hinata at practice, jumping above the net and slamming down the ball with the widest smile. At times like this, he felt like grabbing the ginger by the shoulders, kiss him and telling him that the kiss did mean something, it meant everything he couldn't say out loud. He wanted to tell him that he loved him more than he ever loved anyone or anything before.

But he was just a coward after all.

He never had the guts to speak about his feelings, never had the courage to say things that might make him look weak out loud.

And at times like this, Kageyama Tobio hated himself even more than he usually did.

  
Kageyama would never have thought that being the third wheel was almost as bad as not spending lunch break with Hinata who was avoiding him.

It was.

Yamaguchi saw him sitting alone and pathetic at the beginning of lunch break and asked him if he wanted to eat with him and Tsukishima.  
Kageyama wasn't really excited about eating with Tsukishima but he was sick of sitting alone behind the group of girls who were talking about how hot Nishinoya was, so he joined them.

He regretted it.

They didn't ignore him or anything, but Kageyama still felt like an intruder, since they were acting like one of those sappy romance couples. They laughed at stupid jokes, smiled at each other at the most random times and even kissed a few times, and as happy as he was for them he was getting sick of watching them making out.

"Tsukishima."

"What?" Tsukishima didn't seem very happy about Kageyama interrupting his make out session but Kageyama ignored it.

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

"Ohhh are you going to tell Shouyou you love him?" Yamaguchi smirked at Kageyama who blushed and looked at Tsukishima accusingly.

"You told him?!"

"I didn't have to, everybody knows already. You're obvious." Tsukishima played with a strand of Yamaguchi's hair and smiled softly at the freckled boy who giggled.

"He's right. I think you should just tell him how you really feel. If you don't, he might slip away from you and you'll miss your chance."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Easier said than done. It's not like you told Tsukishima that you love him."

Yamaguchi didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared up at the blonde who was still playing with his hair.

"I... I just knew that we'll be together in the end. I would have waited forever for Tsukki."

Kageyama looked at his bento, not feeling hungry anymore.  
"Do you think that... I have a chance?"

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him and Kageyama noticed that he had a reassuring smile just like Sugawara.

"I do. Sometimes... you just need to look deeply at someone to know they're in love."

 

"Hinata, do you want to go and eat meat bun with me?"

Hinata smiled quickly at Kageyama and avoided eye contact.

"Sorry Kageyama, I have to go."  
The short boy turned his back to Kageyama and started to walk away and for moment Kageyama let him until Yamaguchi's words came to his mind.

*You should tell him how you feel. If you don't, he might slip away from you and you'll miss your chance.*

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped his head to Kageyama, surprised by how urgent his voice sounded.

"Kageyama? Are you okay?"

Kageyama looked at the big brown eyes which were staring at him with a puzzled look and he took a big breath before saying the words he never had the courage to say before.

"I... I love you, Hinata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I am going through a writer block so I'm not sure about this chapter. I just feel like it was a bit rushed and I'm not very happy with this chapter so sorry if it's crappy.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapte: A trophy father trophy son by Sleeping with Sirens and All Of Me by John Legend  
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue, hope you like it!  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Hinata Shouyou was a loud person.

People around him always told him that, sometimes with amusement, sometimes with annoyance. He remembers the teacher in middle school scolding him for making too much noise, he remembers his friends telling him that he should be more quite when they are walking down the street, remembers his mother telling him that he is a very energetic boy with a smile full of affection while ruffling his hair and giving him cookies.  
He also remembers his father telling him that, always with a stern face and cold eyes.  
His father never had much patience, not with his children nor with his wife, so after years of spending time with them, he had enough and left.

Hinata always said that he was okay, always told his mother that everything was completely fine even when it wasn't.  
He never told her about how much he cried every night, never told her about how hard it was to explain what was happening to Natsu who was just four at the time, he never told her that he felt empty and that it was hard just to breathe.

He knew, deep down, that it wasn't his fault, but from time to time he couldn't help but wonder if maybe his father was sick of how loud and excited he was, and that's why he left.

So he shut up.

He stayed quiet in class, at home, even when he played with his friends.  
His teachers just said that he was finally growing up, his friends thought that he just decided to not be childish anymore, but he didn't fool his mother.

She immediately noticed that something was wrong with him, she saw right through him. But when Natsu told her about Shouyou crying loudly at night, she decided to go to a professional.

She knew that it was risky. She knew that if someone at school or in the neighborhood would know about Shouyou seeing a psychologist, it wouldn't be accepted. When she told Shouyou that it might help, he got upset and shouted at her, saying that he is not crazy.  
In the end, he did go.

It was hard, to admit that he had a problem, but it was nice to talk to someone about how bad he felt. It was relieving to tell someone about this feeling of drowning in emptiness and sadness. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

When he finished middle school, he was finally free of the feeling of being worthless. He felt confident, and he was determined to follow his dream of playing volleyball. He was certain that nothing will distract him from his dream.

But then he met Kageyama. And he fell. Hard.  
He tried to shake it off, he didn't have the time for a crush but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama Tobio, the boy who stole his heart.

That asshole.

He knew that he needed to stop these feeling from growing because hoping for something that will never happen meant heartbreak.  
He knew that if Kageyama would reject him, it would be exactly like when his father left, and he never wanted to feel like he did back then again.  
Empty, worthless, a failure.  
So he stayed quiet.  
It was better this way.

But god. Why did Kageyama make getting over him so hard?

Hinata was having a hard time to forget his feeling when Kageyama looked at him with his beautiful eyes, or when he smiled at him randomly.

He loved everything about Kageyama.  
His eyes, which were an amazing dark blue always captivated him and made his legs shake. He told Yamaguchi that his favorite color was dark blue even though it's red, just because Kageyama was walking by.  
He loved the way Kageyama talked about volleyball, it made him happy that there was someone else who was crazy about volleyball just like he was.  
He loved that Kageyama could say the stupidest things sometimes, loved the way he got annoyed easily, he just adored everything about the setter.

So instead of getting over his crush, he fell in love with him.

He just couldn't do one thing right, could he?

He just wanted to be loved and adored by someone.  
And he wanted this person to be the grumpy setter with the nickname Bakageyama.

He really did.

 

 

"I love you Hinata."

Hinata stared at the black haired boy in confusion.  
What the fuck was happening? *Why* was it happening?

Wait. Kageyama had kissed him, ran away, and now he's telling him that he loves him. There's only one logical explanation.

"Do you think it's funny?"

Kageyama looked at him with a puzzled expression and Hinata chuckled darkly.

"Did someone dare you or something? Was it Tanaka-san? No, wait. It was probably Tsukishima, sound like him."

"Whar are you talking about?!"

Hinata was getting sick of Kageyama's shocked face. He was actually a good actor, who would have thought?

"When did you started it? Was it when you were upset and I told you about my father? Did you laugh at me after I told you that I saw a psychologist? Did you think it'd be funny to mess with the fucked up kid who doesn't have a father?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata with wide eyes for a moment and then tried to walk to him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hinata, I never would have laughed at you for something like that. I really do love you, there's no prank or dare."

Hinata just shook his head in disbelief and started to turn away but Kageyama caught his arms with a firm grip.

They looked at each other in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. Hinata's eyes were starting to water, and when a single tear rolled on his face, Kageyama wrapped his arms around the little boy and didn't let go even though Hinata was trying to push him away.

After a few seconds, Hinata gave up and let his head fall on Kageyama's shoulder, crying quietly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and Kageyama spoke into Hinata's wild hair.

"I love you. I'm pretty sure I have loved you ever since the day we met. I think about you all the time, I can't get you out of my head, and I never had the guts to tell you. I'll give up anything to be with you al the time. I love you more than anyone in the world, more than volleyball. I love you more than anything."

Hinata didn't day anything, he just nuzzled his face in Kageyama 's neck, making shivers go down the tallest boy's spine.

"And it did mean something. The kiss. I want to kiss you ll the time."

"I love you too."

And at that moment, Kageyama felt happier than he ever did.  
He didn't know how much times they stayed together like that, but to be completely honest, he didn't care about someone seeing them or getting home late.  
He didn't care about anything or anyone except Hinata Shouyou.

 

"When did you realize?"

They were both on Kageyama's bed, Hinata was snuggling against Kageyama.  
They walked to Kageyama's house, hand in hand after their confessions, and went to Kageyama's room immediately.

Kageyama played with Hinata's hair while he answered:

"I think... That I realized that what I feel for you is more than a crush when we lost to Seijoh. You just looked so sad and I... I decided that I was going to do anything to make you happy all the time because I love you."

Kageyama didn't notice Hinata staring at him at first but when he did he felt his heart melt.  
Hinata looked at him with one of his warm soft smiles like he always did, only this time it was full of admiration and love.  
So Kageyama did what he had wanted to do every time he saw Hinata smile, he grabbed Hinata's face and kissed him.  
It was a soft, slow kiss at the beginning. Hinata's lips were softer than he thought, and he was a really good kisser.  
After a few minutes of kissing, Hinata climbed on Kageyama's lap and kissed him harder, this kiss was full of desire and impatience.  
Hinata's tongue entered Kageyama's mouth Kageyama did the same.  
Hinata started to kiss Kageyama's jaw and then moved down to his neck. He sucked and kissed at Kageyama's skin, while Kageyama tried to not freak out too much. He imagined this moment many, many times before but it was so much better than what he imagined.  
Hinata was like magic, like a drug, and he couldn't and didn't want to ever let him go.

After dinner, they decided to watch Carrie since it was one of Hinata's favorite movies. Kageyama wasn't very fond of horror movies but he couldn't say no to Hinata.  
Kageyama actually enjoyed the movie and watched it until the end even though Hinata fell asleep in the middle of it.  
He turned off his laptop and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing his chest to Hinata's back.  
He fell asleep quickly, thinking about how warm and wonderful it was to lay there with Shouyou.

There was nothing else he wanted.

 

Hinata walked toward Kageyama's class the next day, but before he had the time to open the door, the black haired boy stormed out and dragged him to a spot behind the school.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!"  
Kageyama looked at him angrily before pointing at his neck.  
Hinata was confused for a few seconds but then he saw it and laughed loudly.

"What's the big deal?"

"You gave me a hickey."

"And?"

"And everybody saw it!"

"So what?"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama through his lashes with a pout and innocent eyes.  
Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around the ginger's waist who wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer.

"I can't stay mad at you."  
Hinata smirked before kissing Kageyama:

"I know."

"Hey, dumbass."

"What, Bakageyama?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the kissing scene was awkward, I'm really bad at this kind of stuff lol.  
> I wanted to show Hinata's point of view because the whole story was supposed to be from his point of view. I hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments if you did :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> Can't help falling in love- Twenty One Pilots cover  
> This is the first birthday fluff I've ever written so bear with me XD  
> Enjoy :)

Kageyama Tobio is in love with Hinata Shouyou.

It's only been a few months since he realized it and only a few weeks since he said it out loud, but he completely adored his short, ginger, annoying boyfriend.

He loved everything about being Shouyou's boyfriend. He loved the good morning and good night texts he got from him every day, he loved the way he kissed or hugged him at the most random times, he loved the way they held hands when they cuddled and most of all, he loved the way Shouyou smiled at him.

Tobio always thought that the only thing that could make him truly happy was volleyball, but turns out that a kiss on the cheek from the short idiot could make his heart flutter for a whole day.

They still bickered about the most stupid things, Shouyou still called him Bakageyama and things weren't perfect, but it didn't matter.

He wasn't alone anymore, things were actually going well and for the first time in his life, he felt like he wasn't a waste of space.

When he woke up on a rainy Saturday, it took Tobio a moment to remember that today was his birthday.

He rubbed his eyes and then picked up his phone from his desk. He had a few messages from the team members wishing him a happy birthday (even Tsukishima sent him one, which was a huge surprise) and 6 messages from Shouyou.

 _from: Dumbass <3_  
_00:02_  
_happy_ birthday _tobio!!!!!!! <3 <3_

_from: Dumbass <3_  
_00:14_  
_I just remembered that you never go to sleep after ten, so you'll probably see his in the morning._

_from: Dumbass <3_  
_01:33_  
_anyway, I really love you, and wish you the best_  
_I still can't believe I'm older than you (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑_

_from: Dumbass <3_  
_01:49_  
_I prepared a surprise for you, so can you come over tomorrow at five o(≧∇≦o)?_  
_from: Dumbass <3_  
_01:50_  
_we're already tomorrow but you know what I mean_

_from: Dumbass <3_  
_I really really really love you (♥ω♥*)_

Tobio smiled and sent back a message:

_to: Dumbass <3_  
_I'm only younger than you by six months Shouyou -_-_  
_and ill be there <3_

Tobio got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. He ate the breakfast his mother left on the counter along with a note wishing him a happy birthday and then sat on the couch with his laptop, ready to spend the day watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (Shouyou made him watch it and he had t admit that it was amazing).

At four, he got out of the house and started to walk to the Hinata's house.  
When he got there, Natsu and Shouyou's mother walked out and smiled at him.

"Tobio!"

"Hey Natsu, hello Hinata-san."

"Happy birthday, Tobio-kun! Shouyou has been talking about the surprise he made you for weeks!"

Shouyou's mom knew that Tobio was her son's boyfriend and she was surprisingly excited about it. When he came over for dinner two weeks ago, she told Shouyou to go get something from the kitchen just to tell Kageyama that she's never seen Shouyou that happy and that she wishes them the best.

"Thank you."

Tobio was about to knock on the door when it was opened and he was pulled into a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

Tobio smiled and returned the hug, kissing Shouyou's wild hair.  
God, it's only been a day since they saw each other, but Tobio really missed this. He hugged the shorter boy even tighter and didn't let go of him until Shouyou laughed and walked away.  
"Come on, your surprise is going to get cold."  
Tobio looked at him with a confused look but Shouyou just took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table and laughed at his boyfriend he tried to take a plate from one of the cupboards which were obviously too high for him.

"Shut up!"

"How come you're so short? Your mother is almost as tall as I am!"

"She says I'm a late bloomer."

"Yeah, right."

They continued to throw insults at each other until Shouyou placed a steaming plate in front of Tobio.

"Is that pork curry?"

"With an egg on top! I made it all by myself."  
Shouyou smiled proudly and Tobio rolled his eyes with a soft smile.

"No, you didn't. You're the worst cook ever."

"Okay, my mom and Natsu helped me but I still made it!"

Tobio smiled widely and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Thank you, Shouyou."

Shouyou looked at him with red cheeks and wide eyes and muttered something before getting water from the fridge. He'll never admit it, but Tobio's kisses and smiles affected him more than they should.

After they finished eating the curry (which was surprisingly good), Shouyou took Tobio to the living room and told him to sit on the couch.  
Tobio heard him running up the stairs and then coming down with a ukulele in hands.

"Since when do you have a ukulele?"

"Um, Tadashi plays it and he gave it to me so I could play to you."

Shouyou sat on the floor, took a deep breath and looked nervously at Tobio before starting to sing.

_Wise men say_  
_only fools rush in_  
_but I can't help falling in love with you._

While Shouyou sang and played clumsily, Tobio could only stare at his boyfriend. Hinata didn’t play that good, his voice was a bit off tune, and Tobio usually hated sappy songs, but he still thought that this was the best thing he ever heard.  
Every time Shouyou looked up at him he felt like he was about to cry, because no one ever spent time just to make something especially for him, and this was the first time he wasn't spending his birthday alone because his parents were at work.

Shouyou finished the song and put the ukulele on the floor, looking more nervous than he was at the game against Shiratorizawa.

Tobio just stared at Shouyou for a minute, too shocked to say anything.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not saying anything and this is really awkward-"

"You have a really bad voice," Tobio stated bluntly and Shouyou's face fell before the black haired pulled him for a long kiss.

"I really love it. Can you sing again?"

Shouyou smiled and started to sing again while holding Tobio's hand, and for the millionth time, Tobio thought about how warm and beautiful Hinata Shouyou was.

Kageyama Tobio was in love.  
And it was truly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is it. It was so so cliche, and the end felt a bit rushed to me but I wanted to finish this with a very fluffy scene and that was the only thing that came to my mind(I'm always insecure about what I write help).  
> This is the first Haikyuu fanfic I have ever written, and also the first fanfic I have ever finished so I'm really proud of myself for not giving up even though it's short and not as good as other fanfics out there, because it made me realize that I actually can finish something without being insecure and giving up like I always do, so yay.  
> Thank you so much for reading ,leaving comments\ kudos and for dealing with my awkward scenes and bad grammar<3


End file.
